


Impure Paya

by mamakostan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Paya embraces a new lifestyle after a chance meeting with a young Sheikah boy.
Relationships: Paya/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really liked writing this, I relate a lot to Paya orz  
> If you have a request simply leave a comment or DM me on twitter! : https://twitter.com/mamakostan

The wind blew gently in Kakariko village, the distant sound of birds chirping creating a storybook atmosphere in the peaceful village. A young Sheikah boy made his way through the dirt roads, walking slowly to soak in the ambience. He carried with him a package of assorted vegetables. They were a gift from his parents to Impa though for what reason the boy did not know. He did know they were extraordinarily heavy however, his arms trembling under the weight. 

_ It will help you build some muscle! _

His father's words echoed in his mind. The boy was a lot smaller than most others his age, but this was a bit excessive!

After a tiring journey through the village the boy had arrived at Impa’s temple. He pushed the doors open, cautiously balancing the package in his spare hand. The inside was dark and vacant, the only noise coming from the boy as he stepped across the polished floor. He placed the package down near the front door and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Impa?” he called out. Nothing. Perhaps Impa was upstairs?

He ascended up the stairs, something he had never done before. It was exciting in a way, as a Sheikah his life could be quite dull so much so that entering a part of the temple he had never been to before made his heart race!

There was a room upstairs, a faint light emitting from it. The boy peaked in and covered his mouth before he could let out a startled gasp.

Inside was Paya, Impa’s pure and innocent granddaughter, in only her underwear! With her usual baggy clothes gone, Paya was unknowingly giving the boy a display of her erotic body. Her breasts were threatening to spill out of her bra, her womanly curves leading downward into a delightfully round behind. Who knew pure Paya was hiding a perfect figure beneath her uniform?

“Paya?” the boy squeaked. 

Paya turned swiftly, her heart skipping a beat. 

“H-h-h-how long have you been there?!” she placed her hand at her crotch and covered her chest with her arm in embarrassment. It didn’t do much to help however, the boy had already gotten an eyeful. 

He politely covered his eyes once he realised he had been staring.

“I’m sorry! I thought Impa might have been up here!” he explained.

Paya was confused, but relieved. Though she didn’t know the boy that well, she knew he was a well behaved young man. He probably didn’t think much of seeing her changing.

Or so she thought.

She glanced down, and noticed a slight protrusion in the boys pants. Having lived a sheltered life, barely interacting with girls aside from his mother, the boy was acutely aware of the sensation in his underwear. He began to shake, and uncovered his eyes slowly to look at it. He gasped, tears welling up in his eyes.

“What’s happening?” he sniffled.

Paya gulped. It was big, far bigger than what she had expected from such a small statured young man. She couldn’t speak, and even if she could what would she say?

“Can you help me Paya?” the boy begged.

Paya flinched, her brain in a haze. She was tempted, her virginal lifestyle meaning she often had to settle with pleasuring herself in her empty, lonely bedroom. This young boy could be her salvation. 

But what of Link? Wouldn’t she rather save herself for someone she loved?

“Please…?” the boy once again pleaded, his cute voice breaking. 

Paya’s kind-heartedness got the better of her. She couldn’t abandon this boy while he was in such a needy state. 

“Um...could you please remove your pants?” she asked politely. 

The boy complied, pulling his pants down to reveal his bulge pressed against his underwear. Paya’s face went completely red.

“This might feel weird, but please bear with me” Paya got down on her knees, her face level with the boy's chest. She placed a hand on his bulge and rubbed gently. It felt heavy in her hands and a strong heat emanated from it. The sound of skin against cloth could be heard, a smooth noise as Paya continued to rub.

“Th-that kinda tickles” the boy mumbled.

Paya couldn’t help but smile at his innocence. 

“Does it feel good?” she asked.

The boy nodded. Sweat was beginning to pool at his forehead. 

“I’m gonna remove your underwear now, okay?” Paya said, looking up at him with pure eyes.

“Okay…” the boy muttered.

Paya pulled at the hem of the boy's underwear and slid them down to his ankles. It was big, bigger than it had any right to be. The skin was a little soft, possibly due to it being untouched but there were still veins running along it. Precum was forming at the tip, daring to overflow. 

The boy began to visibly panic again seeing it.

“It’s alright!” Paya tried to comfort him “I’ll make it go back down!”

She wrapped her hand around it, her thumb barely meeting with her middle finger. Her inexperience made her nervous, but she still tried her best as she jerked the boy off. He let out small, cute moans and his fingers curled in pleasure. An odd sense of accomplishment ran over Paya as she picked up the pace.

“Paya, I feel weird-” the boy whimpered, his whines echoing throughout Paya’s room. 

“It might feel like you need to um…” Paya paused for a moment and tried to find the words “it might feel like you need to pee. If that happens just let it out, alright?”

The boy was puzzled but his desperation to go back to normal made him not question it. Paya continued, becoming entranced with how the boy felt in her hand. Precum was leaking onto her fingers and she had to fight back the urge to lick it off. Although she initially was just trying to help the boy, a newfound lust was taking over her. 

“Paya, it feels like-” the boy placed his hands on Paya’s head and gripped her hair. He groaned loudly and ejaculated onto Paya, cum landing on her hand and around her chest. 

Paya could no longer ignore the urge. She bought her hand to her mouth and lewdly licked it up. A mischievous smile formed on Paya’s face, feeling her inhibitions melt away was oddly satisfying. She no longer wanted to be pure, innocent Paya. She wanted to do even more perverse things with this boy.

The boy's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. He was exhausted, he couldn’t even bring himself to thank Paya for her help.

“What happened to me, Paya?” was all the boy could say, his voice weak.

“Hmm…” Paya bore a serious expression “I think I know what’s wrong with you. But-”

Paya let out a deep sigh.

“If people found out, they’d kick you out of the village”

“Wh-Why!?” the boy had fallen for Paya’s horrendous acting.

“I’m not sure” Paya’s eyes darted around trying to think of a reason “it’s not infectious, perhaps people are just scared of it”

The boy began to cry, his tears soaking into the wooden floor.

“It’s alright though! I know the cure!” Paya smiled.

“You do?” the boy's tears began to pour slower.

“Yes! Just come to me whenever it goes up again” Paya placed her hands in front of her and nodded happily. 

“Thank you, Paya!” the boy got up and gave Paya a warm hug. She welcomed it, relieved her plan had worked.

The feeling of his cock against Paya’s thick thighs however sent the boy into a heat again. He jerked back, glancing down at his erection and then up to Paya with pleading eyes.

“Oh dear, looks like we’ll have to go again” Paya giggled.

Paya’s once lonely bed had become a stage for the Sheikah pair to partake in their debauchery. Paya had locked the two in a cycle of giving the boy a blowjob, boobjob, whatever he wanted and once it had gone down she would purposefully give him another erection. Her mind had been taken over by lust, she had degraded herself into a perverted slut. Why would she ever want to stop though? She was enjoying herself far more than her previous virginal life had allowed her to, and the boy seemed to be having fun too. 

“Would you like to put it in me?” Paya offered after countless hours of servicing the boy.

“Put it in you?” he blinked.

Paya leaned back into her pillows and spread her legs. She pulled down her underwear revealing her wet, virgin sex. 

“Trust me, it’s a good way to make it go down” she giggled playfully.

The boy felt his erection begin to throb at the sight of Paya in such a suggestive position. Instinct took over him and he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“That’s it-” Paya whined. 

The boy pushed in until Paya was completely gripping his cock. She let out a long, harsh moan. It was like heaven, no amount of pumpkin and carrot soup or group prayer sessions could compare to the feeling of losing her virginity! Not even Links company could compare, not even close. It was bliss, complete and utter bliss. 

The boy let his intuition guide him, thrusting himself over and over into Paya. Watching her breasts bounce in time with his motions was mesmerizing, he too was feeling the euphoria of losing his virginity. 

The room filled with their moans, the heat from the candles illuminating the room intensifying their sweaty bodies. The boy smiled to himself, thinking about how a simple delivery had led to all this. He didn’t care that he was ‘sick’, this felt amazing. 

“Please, let it out in me!” Paya begged, drool running down her lips. She reached up and pulled the boy close to her body so that he couldn’t escape. Not that he wanted to, Paya could have told him to harass the Cucco’s in the village and he would have done it out of gratitude for her help!

He felt it, the feeling welling up in him. Paya’s cute moans had been driving him crazy and were quickly sending him over the edge. 

“Paya, it’s coming out!” he called out. Paya’s eyes lit up, her own orgasm building at the excitement of the boy cumming inside her. The boy took in a sharp breath of air before groaning as he emptied himself inside Paya. Paya moaned shamelessly as she came alongside him, the sensation making her mind go completely blank.

The boy collapsed into Paya’s chest, once again exhausted from their activities. Once Paya had regained her senses, she smiled to herself and stroked the boys hair affectionately.

“Don’t forget, if it gets hard again come straight to me” she said.

“I will, thank you Paya!”

* * *

“Paya, I’m home!” Impa shuffled through the door.

Paya was bent over, polishing the floor diligently. She stood up and turned to her grandma.

“Welcome home!” she smiled innocently.

“You seem chipper” Impa commented.

Paya shifted, cum leaking out of her and staining her underwear unbeknownst to Impa.

“A boy came over to deliver some vegetables by the way” Paya pointed to the package, still patiently sitting by the threshold.

“Ah, I see. What a sweet young boy” Impa nodded.

“He certainly is” Paya grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

A corruption had festered inside Paya. Years of purity had been broken in a single night, a once innocent girl reduced to a lustful slut. Paya began to find any excuse to be intimate with the young man. She’d purposefully give him erections, the boy still under the impression that he was sick. Her desperation had become so intense she would greet the boy after he had finished with his school work for the day and lure him to the woods to have her way with him. He was so clueless that he would obediently follow her, naively assuming they were just going out for fun. 

Although their hours of sinful debauchery certainly made Paya happy, she was starting to become unsatisfied. It was late evening and she was meticulously cleaning around the temple, Impa sat in her usual spot peacefully. The boy sat on one of the stairs bored, as he had been sent to the temple by his parents for the day. 

The three were engaging in casual conversation, the boy and Paya having to raise their voices a little bit as they were just out of earshot of Impa. Paya accidentally said something a bit quieter than she had intended, and Impa huffed.

“Please speak up, Paya, I can barely see you let alone hear you!” Impa chuckled.

Paya’s eyes lit up. Her dirty mind had hatched a rather perverted plan. 

“Hey, you’re bored aren't you?” Paya whispered to the boy. 

He nodded.

Paya smiled and turned facing away from him. She was on her knees, still cleaning the floor, except her large behind was presented for the boy. Witnessing such a pleasant sight, the boy naturally started to get worked up. 

“Oh dear, are you getting hard?” Paya giggled, pretending she didn’t know what she was doing.

“What if Impa sees?” the boy said in a hushed voice “I’ll get kicked out of the village!”

“Hmm...use this” Paya reached around and placed a hand on her behind “just be quiet, okay?”

The boy knelt behind Paya and began to pull and knead on her rear. It was soft, almost as nice as playing with her breasts which the boy often did. He eagerly pulled down her pants, exposing her round flesh. He continued to knead while rubbing a thumb against the papaya shaped birthmark that sat on Paya’s left buttcheek. 

Paya let out a pleased sigh, though she tried to subdue it. Impa didn’t react, she just continued the conversation. Paya grinned deviously, she was currently having her ass played with and Impa didn’t even know! 

“What would you like for dinner tonight?” Impa asked.

“Ahh, maybe, grilled fish-!” Paya squealed a little as the boy rubbed a finger across her sex, feeling how wet she was. He rubbed at her clit, forcing her to cover her mouth as she desperately tried to hide her moans from Impa.

“I’ve heard Link is fond of fish! Are you sure that’s not why you want it, hmm?” Impa laughed.

Paya chuckled to herself, revelling in how the boy pleasured her. As if she could care about Link anymore. As if she could care about anything other than how addicted she was to this boy. 

“Hurry and put it in” Paya turned to the boy and whispered. 

“O-okay!” the boy swiftly pulled out his member and inserted it into Paya. He had to hold back from letting out a whine as he did, Paya was much wetter than usual and the feeling was like heaven.

“How is Link by the way?” Paya asked in between her hushed moans of pleasure.

“He seemed well, last I saw of him” Impa said.

“That’s good!” Paya replied.

The sound of flesh against flesh was just barely hidden, the two trying their best to hold back their moans. Paya’s eyes rolled back, her mind beginning to go blank. Knowing Impa was right there while the boy relieved himself in her was driving her insane. 

“You know, I think he might be interested in you considering how often he visits!” Impa said.

Paya looked behind her, at the sinful sight of the boy wildly thrusting himself into her. She watched him place a small hand on her buttocks, and gently rub her birthmark affectionately.

“Does he know?” Paya smirked.

The boy's movements were starting to become more sporadic, his breath hitching as he struggled to keep in his moans. 

“Why don’t you confess to him, hmm?” Impa chuckled.

The boy could no longer hold it in, he thrusted hard inside of Paya and released himself inside of her. Paya’s orgasm came as she felt his hot seed flow into her, clutching her mouth so Impa would be none the wiser. The boy collapsed on top of Paya, panting roughly. Paya reached behind her back and patted his head tenderly.

“I think...there might be another boy for me” Paya said in between breaths.

* * *

Paya had discovered a newfound love for public coupling. She thought she couldn’t sink any lower, turns out she was wrong. As long as there weren’t too many people around, she would pull the boy away to have her way with him. The Sheikah during group prayer would innocently assume she had taken the boy away to help her with something, unbeknownst to them she simply wanted to greedily suck him off. The villagers would hear odd noises coming from behind the temple, but brush it off while Paya mated with the small boy. 

While in her room one evening, the boy hurried through the temple doors and rushed to Paya’s room. She was surprised, getting up from her bed while the boy tried to catch his breath.

“Paya, you’ll never guess what!” the boy said, walking over to Paya and resting his body against hers. His legs burnt terribly, but Paya’s soft body at least made him feel a bit better.

“What is it?” Paya placed a hand on the boys head and stroked his hair.

“My parents want me to come live at the temple! I’m with you so often that they want you to teach me!”

Paya’s face lit up. It was like a dream come true. She wanted to pinch herself, it was so perfect that it couldn’t be real. Her personal sex toy would be living with her, she could access him whenever she wanted. Her mind began to race with possibilities. 

“That’s wonderful news” Paya smiled “are you excited?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to live with you, Paya!” the boy lovingly pressed his face into Paya’s stomach. 

“Okay, but I’m a very strict teacher” Paya said seriously.

“As long as we can be together lots, I don’t mind that”

True to her word, Paya was an extraordinarily strict tutor. Her teachings on Sheikah history and theology were limited however, she focused her efforts mostly on teaching the boy to be her perfect sex toy. 

Every morning she would wake him up with a blowjob, sometimes with a boobjob if the boy had been extra studious recently. The two would share breakfast together, followed by plenty of ‘teaching’ in Paya’s bedroom. In the evening they would bathe together, Paya letting the boy feel up her body as much as he wanted. Finally it would be bedtime. Although the boy had his own bed, he much preferred sleeping with Paya. 

“Goodnight, Paya” the boy placed a gentle kiss on Paya’s forehead.

“Don’t think you’re going to go to sleep that easily” Paya teased, reaching into the boys pants as they lay side by side.

The boy whined as Paya jerked him off. His hands gripped the bed sheets, Paya placing small kisses on his face as she continued to stroke him.

“Aren’t you happy I’m here to take care of you?” Paya said. 

“Y-yes! Thank you, Paya!” the boy gulped. 

He wrapped his arms around Paya and finished in her hand. His eyelids were threatening to close, but he still could see as Paya lewdly licked his cum off her hands.

“Goodnight” she said with a satisfied sigh.

“Goodnight, Paya!”


End file.
